1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mattresses and, more particularly, to a mattress for facilitating the turning of an individual between supine and prone positions in a simple and efficient manner while providing improved comfort for the individual supported on the mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unfortunate complication of an individual lying relatively immobile during prolonged periods of time is the manifestation of decubitus ulcers, commonly known as xe2x80x9cbed sores,xe2x80x9d on the body dermis which experiences unrelieved contact with a firm surface. As such, bedridden individuals need to be turned between a supine, face-up, position and a prone, face-down, position quite frequently. Such turning not only prevents the manifestation of bed sores, but also avoids serious discomfort resulting from lying in one position for a prolonged period of time.
Further, individuals requiring mechanical ventilation or artificial respiration may need to be nursed in the prone position in order to increase the oxygen level in arterial blood. Such prone nursing is a technique in widespread use, and many systems have been developed to assist a caretaker in turning a individual from a supine to a prone position and vice versa. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,901 to Brennan discloses a rotatable stretcher supported for rotation above an operating table, thereby allowing rotation of the individual supported thereon.
However, such prior art systems fail to provide a support structure for use with individuals having conditions requiring that no pressure be applied to the abdominal area. For example, individuals who have had abdominal surgery require hat the area proximate the abdomen be free from contact with support surfaces. likewise, many pregnant women find it uncomfortable to have pressure applied against their expanded abdomens.
While several mattresses have been proposed for supporting pregnant women in a prone position, these mattresses fail to provide devices for assisting in the turning of the individual between supine and prone positions. Examples of such mattresses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,793 to Abitbol and U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,306 to Lickert.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mattress which facilitates the turning of an individual supported thereon between supine and prone positions, while simultaneously providing a structure for relieving pressure against the abdominal area of the individual.
Furthermore, the prior art fails to provide a mattress providing an abdomen pressure relief area in combination with an adjustable shoulder support. Such a shoulder support is necessary not only for individual comfort, but for lifting the individual""s chest off the mattress to provide a space beneath the face and neck for nasal, ventilation and tracheotomy tubes to be inserted and hang freely from the individual. When the individual is in such a position, a caregiver has access to the face and neck areas for naso-gastric tubes, endo-gastric tubes, ventilator hoses and tracheotomy tubing, as appropriate, and can perform medical procedures such as pulmonary drainage via suction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mattress providing an abdominal pressure relief area in combination with a simple and efficient adjustable shoulder support.
The present invention provides a mattress for comfortably supporting an individual, particularly one with an abdominal condition requiring minimal contact between the mattress and the individual""s abdomen. Additionally, the mattress of the present invention provides a structure for facilitating the turning of an individual between supine and prone positions.
The mattress of the present invention comprises a resilient mattress body, the mattress body including opposing upper and lower surfaces, opposing top and bottom edges, and opposing first and second side edges connecting the top and bottom edges. An inner abdominal support wall defines an abdominal receiving chamber positioned intermediate the top and bottom edges and the first and second side edges. The abdominal receiving chamber extends downwardly from the upper surface of the mattress body and is adapted for receiving the abdomen of an individual supported in a prone position on the upper surface. A plug is removably receivable within the abdominal receiving chamber when the chamber is not required by the individual supported on the mattress.
The mattress further comprises an outer abdominal support wall and an inflatable chamber defined intermediate the inner abdominal support wall and the outer abdominal support wall. The inner and outer abdominal support walls have generally cylindrical configurations and are substantially concentrically disposed relative to each other, thereby defining a substantially toroidal inflatable chamber.
An adjustable shoulder support is positioned intermediate the top edge and the abdominal receiving chamber, the adjustable shoulder support including a shoulder support surface adapted for contacting the shoulders of the individual supported on the upper surface. The adjustable shoulder support further comprises an adjustment device for moving the shoulder support surface relative to the upper surface of the mattress body. More particularly, the mattress shoulder support includes a chamber defined intermediate the upper surface of the mattress body and the shoulder support surface, the shoulder support further including an open end in communication with the chamber. The adjustment device preferably comprises a resilient insert slidably receivable within the chamber of the shoulder support through the open end.
An adjustable pillow is positioned above the upper surface of the mattress body intermediate the shoulder support and the top edge. The pillow includes a head support surface and a plurality of recesses extending downwardly from the head support surface for receiving medical instruments.
A securing device extends above the upper surface of the mattress body proximate the first side edge to proximate the second side edge and is adapted for securing the mattress body to the individual. The securing device preferably comprises at least one securing strap having first and second ends, the first end secured to the mattress body proximate the first side edge of the mattress body. The securing device further comprises a first releasable fastener for securing the second end of the at least one securing strap relative to the second side edge of the mattress body.
The securing device preferably further comprises a flexible sheet having opposing first and second longitudinally extending sides, the first side of the sheet secured proximate the first edge of the mattress body intermediate the at least one securing strap and the upper surface of the mattress body. A second releasable fastener detachably secures the sheet to the mattress body.
In operation, the mattress of the present invention is typically used to initially move an individual from a supine position as supported on a conventional support surface, such as a bed, to a prone position supported on the mattress body. The mattress is placed on top of the individual, with the upper surface facing the front of the individual, the upper end of the mattress positioned proximate the head of the individual, and the lower end of the mattress positioned proximate the feet of the individual. The individual""s head is aligned with the inflatable pillow, shoulders aligned with the shoulder support and abdomen aligned with the abdominal receiving chamber.
Next, the individual is secured to the mattress body by wrapping the flexible sheet underneath the body of the individual and securing it in place with the securing strap. The securing strap and sheet are secured in place through the first releasable fastener. Next, the caregiver rotates the mattress, along with the individual supported thereon, 180xc2x0 along the longitudinal axis of the mattress body. The lower surface of the mattress is then placed on a support member, such as a table or bed, such that the upper surface faces upwardly. As such, the individual is now in a prone position (i.e., facing downwardly). The securing strap and flexible sheet may then be released from the mattress body.
To turn the individual from the prone position to the supine position, the above steps are merely reversed.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a mattress for facilitating the turning of an individual between supine and prone positions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mattress for supporting an individual with an abdominal condition requiring minimal contact with his or her abdomen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mattress with a structure for facilitating the comfort of the individual.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mattress including an adjustable shoulder support.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a mattress including means for securing an individual to the mattress when being turned between supine and prone positions.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.